


Until Morning

by Amimia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Demons, F/M, Fade Wolf Solas, Light Angst, Post-Trespasser, Shapeshifting, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amimia/pseuds/Amimia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you’ll stay?”</p><p>“Until morning.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Vague fic is vague. I'm kind of sleep deprived and I'm sorry, have a dreamy Fade fic.

She doesn’t remember how she got here, but there is cool stone against her back and soft grass beneath her seat. She opens her eyes to sunlight streaming through the trees of the Emerald Graves, the vibrant green glow of the flora flooding her vision. She is filled with overwhelming calm and content.

At least until she realizes she cannot move, and there are shadows creeping in corners of her eyes.

She swallows her panic and tests her limbs. The toes on her left foot can move, as can her right. She can wiggle her fingers on her right hand, but her left does not respond and she fails to contain her panic for moment until she remembers _oh yeah, I don’t have a left hand anymore_.

Still, the fact remains that she is unable to move and has no memory of getting here. She musters up enough energy to move her head and look around, and is shocked by what she finds and wonders why she didn’t notice the overlarge canine laying in her lap before.

He is a huge grey thing, much larger than any wolf she’s seen, but not so monstrous; he lays over her legs easily without crushing them. His head is turned away from her, ears perked upright and body tense and alert. She drops her hand onto his back. It’s softer and warmer than she imagined.

“There is a demon stalking you,” he explains without prompting, continuing to stare off at some point in the distance. “I could not let it have you.”

“You think it would have me?” She asks, stroking his fur. Her voice sounds rough and sleepy.

“I have no doubt you could put up convincing resistance, but I’d rather you not risk it.”

“Mhmm,” she hums, reaching up to scratch one of his ears. It may be demeaning, but he’d deserve it. “You’re right. I need to reserve all of my energy to hunt you. Though it seems you have fallen into my lap, quite literally.”

“You are in no state to do much harm to me at the moment,” his tail thumps involuntarily against the grass when she hits a particular spot at the base of his ear with her nails. “And I will be gone, come morning, when you wake.”

“Vhenan, I have no intention of causing you harm,” she rests her hand light on the top of his head, “I only wish to talk.”

They wait in silence for a few minutes, the wolf both reluctant and expectant and the woman dazed and considering.

“I can’t seem to remember what about,” She admits after a time. Then it dawns on her why. “A sloth demon, then?”

“It seems it has quite the hold on you already,” He states, voice laced with concern.

“It’s the last sort of demon I’d think I’d attract,” she muses drowsily. “I’d like to think I’m someone fueled by drive and determination. Shouldn’t I be unappealing to Sloth?”

“Even the most driven people become weary,” the wolf explains. “Regardless, if it cannot snare you tonight it will likely tire and move on.”

“You’ll keep it away from me?”

“You are safe as long as I am here.”

“So you’ll stay?”

“Until morning.”

“Please stay.”

“Until morning,” he repeats, pained. He still has not looked at her.

“We’ll find another way, a better way,” she says quietly.

He is silent.

“Ar lath ma.”

He cannot say it.

She dozes off, a dream within a dream.

He stays until morning, and then a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you can fall asleep in the Fade, but I know I should be sleeping.


End file.
